


Come On In

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine 2013 (also TeaAndSwissRoll prompt "toast"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On In

There it was, the little rise in his heartbeat, the little catch in his breath, the anticipation of seeing Doyle. At first he had tried to repress it. He had done with all that years ago. But Doyle was sometimes so - flirtatious? And recently he'd caught a few pensive, almost longing looks when Doyle didn't know he was watching, stirring emotions he'd thought long buried.

He pressed the bell, and after a few moments Doyle responded: "Yeah?"

"Me."

"George?"

"Don't arse about, Ray. It's freezing out here."

"Poor little flower. Come on in, then." The release buzzer sounded and Bodie pushed the door open.

("Come on in, darling," Doyle had called, thinking it was Ann, and Bodie had fluttered his lashes, replying, "Anything you say, sweetheart," and they had laughed....)

"Some toast if you want it," Doyle called from the bedroom, and Bodie helped himself to a slice from the plate, slathering it with Cooper's Oxford marmalade, wandering around the kitchen and living room while he munched.

A heart-shaped box of chocolates on the coffee table caught his eye. He'd forgotten the day.

"Who's the lucky valentine?" he asked as Doyle came in, arrayed in his tracksuit ready for their run. He peered at the box and read the little card attached: "'Love from Ray' - not for me, then."

"How d'you know it's not?"

Bodie's mouthful of toast went down the wrong way and he choked and spluttered and couldn't breathe. He clutched at his throat in panic, stumbling back to the kitchen and leaning over the sink, thrusting his fingers into his mouth, but the toast had gone beyond his reach.

"Hold on." Doyle moved behind him, slapped him hard on the back, then when that proved ineffective wrapped his arms around Bodie's waist, thrusting clasped hands up against his diaphragm, and blessedly the blockage shot free.

Bodie leaned against the sink, gasping, sweating, nose running, eyes watering. Doyle's arms were still around him, reassuring in their strength. "Better come and sit down a minute."

He caught at Doyle's hands to stay the loosening of those thin, steel-strong fingers.

"Oi!" But it was quiet-voiced, not a protest. Doyle's breath was warm against his cheek. "Come on." Bodie released him, but Doyle kept one arm around him, guiding him to the sofa, pushing him down and passing a box of tissues. "Mop yourself up a bit. Don't suppose you want that toast you dropped. Nearly trod on it. Water?"

Bodie nodded, and Doyle retrieved the toast remains and retreated to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a glass. Bodie gratefully downed it.

The box of chocolates caught his eye again, and Doyle followed the direction of his gaze, then looked away, out of the window. "Yours if you want them. Know your sweet tooth."

Bodie sucked in a deep breath. "The card as well?"

Doyle shrugged. "Up to you." He turned back to look at Bodie defensively. "But if you don't - well, stop groping my bum on the stairs, all right? Gives a bloke daft ideas."

Bodie reached for the card and tugged it loose. "Lend us your pen. Don't worry, you'll get it back. Bloody hell, never thought this would happen." He wrote: 'Love from Bodie' beneath the original message and passed it to Doyle.

Doyle sank down beside him. "Serious, are you?"

"If you are - beautifully serious."

Now Doyle's face was wreathed in an exultant grin and he leaned over to bring his lips to Bodie's in a kiss at first tentative, then totally, passionately convincing.

"Now can I grope all the other bits too?" Bodie gasped when they broke for air. His hands didn't await permission.

"Supposed to be going for a run," Doyle teased, pursuing his own explorations.

"Tell you what - you can share the sweets."

But it was a long time before either had hands or mouth free for any sweetness beyond their own.


End file.
